For Happy Ending
by deeb.ai
Summary: Setiap orang ingin akhir bahagia. Tapi apakah semudah itu? Hanbin x Jinhwan Bjin my favorit iKON couple


For Happy Ending

Yaoi, Binhwan (Hanbin x Jinhwan) iKON

deeahyoo12 (twitter)

"Sakit sekali rasanya Hanbin-ah." Hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, tidak bisakah seseorang bernama Hanbin itu melihat, jika tunangannya ini begitu mencintainya?

Namanya Kim Jinhwan, hanya seorang yang terkucilkan di sekolahnya, sebenarnya dia bukan dari kalangan bawah, tapi sejak berita pertunangannya dengan sang pangeran sekolah tersebar, entah bagian mana yang salah, dia langsung dijauhi dan hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah. Tipikal fans fanatik!

Dan, Kim Hanbin sang pangeran sekolah yang pintar, tampan, kaya, berbakat -apalagi soal menciptakan lagu dan dance, dia rajanya. Terlihat sempurna bukan? Tipikal lelaki idaman sekali, euuhh...

Hanbin, dengan santainya berciuman dengan lelaki lain didepan Jinhwan yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangannya. Jahat sekali. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toilet, awalnya Jinhwan hanya ingin mncuci tangan dan membasuh muka agar kembali segar saat pergantian jam pelajaran, pasalnya pelajaran selanjutnya sangat membosankan. Tetapi sialnya dia, sekarang harus melihat adegan yang sangat membuatnya sakit hati.

Jinhwan hanya bisa terpaku melihat tunangannya menikmati ciuman yang dia lakukan dengan lelaki lain yang kalau tidak salah Donghyuk namanya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Hanbin menyudahi ciuman yang sebenarnya sangat memabukkan itu. Lalu menoleh ke kesamping. Mata mereka bertemu, Jinhwan membulatkan mata dan membungkuk meminta maaf lalu pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu lebih lama, dia tidak kuat, tatapan itu seolah menggambarkan betapa bencinya Hanbin padanya. Sebenarnya Jinhwan tahu jika Hanbin tidak menyukai dirinya sebagai tunangannya, karena ini adalah pertungan yang dikehendaki oleh kedua orangtua mereka dan tanpa memberitahu Hanbin terlebih dahulu. Perjodohan kata lainnya.

Sedangkan Hanbin menyeringai puas atas apa yang dilihatnya, "Ini baru permulaan Jinhwan." bisiknya lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung?" Tanya Donghyuk yang terlihat bingung, karena tiba-tiba hyung tercintanya -menurutnya- ini menghentikan ciuman mereka dan berkata yang tidak ia mengerti.

Hanbin tersadar dan menoleh pada Donghyuk yang memandangnya bingung, dengan raut wajah yang memuakkan, sebenarnya jika kalian ingin tahu, Hanbin hanya memanfaatkan Donghyuk untuk membuat Jinhwan cemburu. Kebetulan sekali saat dia ingin ke toilet tadi tanpa sengaja dia melihat Jinhwan juga menuju tempat yang sama. Didalam toilet hanya ada Donghyuk, jadi yah.. Kalian tahu sendiri lah apa yang direncanakan pemuda kelewat tampan itu. Sebenarnya dia tahu Donghyuk adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid di sekolahnya yang menyukainya, jadi semuanya berjalan lancar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya datar, tanpa menoleh pada Donghyuk yang masih mempertahankan raut bingungnya. Dia berjalan pergi seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Tapi hyung, hyung mau kemana?" Donghyuk menahan tangan Hanbin agar tetap bersamanya, tapi sayang, Hanbin adalah orang super dingin dan tidak perduli terhadap perasaan orang lain. Dengan sekali hentak, genggaman tangan Donghyun pada lengannya langsung terlepas. Hanbin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Donghyuk dan mendekatkan kepalanya seraya berbisik, "Lupakan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu tadi, aku hanya iseng, dan ternyata dengan mudahnya kau masuk dalam permainanku. Murahan sekali." menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Donghyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapannya. Pergi tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, itulah Hanbin, meskipun dia sempurna tetapi dia adalah laki-lai yang dingin dan sangat sulit didekati, dia juga suka berbuat semaunya sendiri tanpa memikirkan akibat yang ditimbulakan atas apa yang dia perbuat.

"Tapi hyung! Hyung! Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung!"

"Hyung..." dan berakhirlah Donghyuk terduduk didalam toilet sambil menangis seperti anak kecil. Kasihan sekali nasibmu Donghyuk-ah.

"Kenapa Hanbin belum pulang, bahkan ini sudah jam 11 malam." Jinhwan bergumam lirih sambil mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartemen mereka. Iya, mereka, karena setelah acara pertungan selesei, orangtua mereka mengusulkan agar mereka tinggal bersama, alasan simpel, yaitu agar bisa lebih dekat. Mereka tidak tahu, jika itu akan membuat Jinhwan harus menahan rasa sesak karena selalu tidak dianggap oleh Hanbin.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Jinhwan sudah menunggu sejak tadi, bahkan dia tidak sempat makan malam karena menunggu tunangannya itu pulang. Jinhwan masih bersyukur Hanbin mau memakan masakannya walaupun saat makan mereka hanya ada keheningan, karena Hanbin akan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya kemudian langsung pergi ke sekolah dulu tanpa menawarkan agar Jinhwan berangkat bersamanya, jangankan mengajak berangkat bersama, pamit saja dia tidak pernah. Dan itu membuat Jinhwan menatap sedih pada punggung Hanbin yang semakin menjauh. Kadang dia berpikir untuk menyudahi saja kebohongan ini, tetapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya dan orangtua Hanbin, mereka sangat berharap bisa menjadi satu keluarga dengan menjodohkannya dan Hanbin, dan satu alasan lagi, yaitu karena dia sangat mencintai Hanbin sejak pertamakali mereka dipertemukan.

Jinhwan pov

Cklek..

Ah! Itu pasti Hanbin, karena hanya kami berdua yang tahu password apartemen ini. Aku langsung bergegas kedepan untuk menyambutnya, tapi yang kulihat adalah, dia yang dalam keadaan sangat berantakan. Apakah dia mabuk?, aku hanya diam terpaku menatapnya yang mulai berjalan sambil menahan tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya yang dia tumpukan pada dinding. Ya Tuhan, dia berantakan sekali, dia bahkan tidak mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang sekarang hanya tersisa kemeja dan dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

Bruk

Bahkan bau tubuhya penuh dengan bau alkohol, kenapa dia minum begitu banyak, bagaimana jika dia sakit, 3 hari lagi ujian akhir sekolah dilaksanakan, dan murid tingkat akhir sepert kami harus menjaga kesehatan.

"Hanbin-ah ada apa denganmu?" apakah dia sampai sefrustasi ini hanya karena pertunangan kami yang sebentar lagi akan berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan setelah kami lulus dan masuk universitas.

Aku langsung membawanya kekamar yang dia tempati, selama kami tinggal disini, kami tidur terpisah. Baru kali ini aku memasuki kamarnya, kamar dengan nuansa warna hitam putih yang sangat rapi, ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang dingin dan terlihat cuek, dia memiliki sisi rapi dalam dirinya.

Membaringkannya ditempat tidur dan melepas dasi serta sepatunya, setelah itu menyelimutinya, memastikan dia tidak kedinginan dalam tidurnya. Mematikan lampu kamar dan menggatinya dengan lampu tidur yang lebih kecil.

Namun saat aku ingin pergi untuk tidur dikamarku, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, menyebabkan aku terjatuh dan tubuhku menimpa tubuhnya yang saat itu dalam keadaan terlentang.

Author pov

Dengan gerakan cepat Hanbin membalikkan posisi sehingga Jinhwan berada dibawah kungkungan tangannya, Jinhwan sangat terkejut, dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hanbin pada bahunya, tetapi entah dirinya yang lemah atau Hanbin yang terlalu kuat mencengkram bahunya, ini sulit sekali. Hanbin hanya terdiam menatap Jinhwan yang mulai kesakitan akibat cengkraman tangannya yang semakin lama semakin erat.

Jinhwan meringis kesakitan, tetapi Hanbin tampaknya tidak perduli akan hal itu, dia malah semakin meremat bahu Jinhwan.

"Hanbin-ah, ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan aku, ini sakit sekali." Jinhwan mulai berbicara sambil terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Hanbin yang masih terpengaruh minuman laknat itu. Tapi sepertinya Hanbin tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Jinhwan, dia terlihat tidak perduli, malah semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

Hanbin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jinhwan, tersadar akan posisinya sekarang, Jinhwan mulai berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari Hanbin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, Hanbin saat ini dibawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol, dan esok harinya dia pasti akan melupakan semuanya, Jinhwan tidak ingin menyesal pada akhinya jika hal ini tetap terjadi.

"Hanbin, ini salah! Kumohon lepaskan aku Hanbin!"

"Ck! Apanya yang salah? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Lagipula kau tunanganku, dan sebentar lagi kita akan segera menikah, benar kan? Jadi diam dan nikmati saja." Bentak Hanbin, dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Dan kejadian yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Jinhwan terjadi malam itu, Jinhwan menangis sepanjang malam, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu lemah terhadap Hanbin, dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tetapi kenapa masih tidak bisa? Ini salah, bagaimana jika dia hamil dan Hanbin tidak mengakui anaknya? Jinhwan terus berfikir tentang masa depannya dan anaknya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hidup dalam perutnya, hingga tertidur dibawah selimut yang sama dengan Hanbin.

Matahari mulai muncul diufuk timur membangunkan pemuda tampan dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eunghh... Ash! Pusing sekali" umpatnya, pasalnya dia baru bangun dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, rasanya seperti mau pecah. Dengan perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, dia merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa dia tidak mengenakan baju sama sekali? Hanbin menunduk, tiba-tiba menoleh kesamping, dan benar dugaannya. Disana, disisi lain tempat tidurnya, ada seorang lelaki lain dalam keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya, tanpa busana dan terdapat bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya, dan satu lagi! Apakah itu darah?

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Hanbin!" kembali mengumpat dengan suara lirih, dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Hanbin ingin cepat pergi sebelum lelaki manis yang tengah tertidur lelap itu terbangun. Setelah berseragam lengkap, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar itu, tapi sebelum itu, Hanbin menatap wajah Jinhwan yang menampakkan raut kesakitan. Apakah aku kasar sekali? Batin Hanbin berkecamuk.

"Maafkan aku Jinhwan." Bisiknya lirih, ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada lelaki yang terbaring didepannya itu. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi pada tunangan yang selalu disakitinya itu.

Tak lama setelah Hanbin pergi, Jinhwan terbangun. Dia langsung menoleh kesamping, "Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan pergi." gumamnya.

Saat hendak bangun, "Ash! Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali." gumamnya, tanpa sadar Jinhwan meneteskan air matanya. Entahlah, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Mengetahui Hanbin pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Sakit sekali rasanya, bahkan lebih sakit dari luka dibagian tubuhnya.

TBC

The second fic for ffn, i hope you like, sorry for typo. Enjoy it! :)


End file.
